Full of Surprises
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: She was constantly on his mind and one day, he wouldn’t care about his father’s thoughts or the thoughts of anyone else for that matter. That would be the day when the ever ludicrous Loony Luna Lovegood, would be his///Oneshot about Draco//Luna.


**Alrighty then, it's a one shot that I've wanted to write for a while now. It's a Luna/Draco fic and I like it. It's really short, sorry, but it was meant to be sweet and simple. Thanx for reading, now please please review. Hope you like it! Mr. PiGG!**

**I don't own Harry potter or the song by Aqualung!**

* * *

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
and I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

_I'll put a spell on you,  
you'll fall asleep when I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
and you'll realize that you love me._

_Yeah...  
Yeah..._

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes..._

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you love me._

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cause I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you love me, yeah..._

_yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah..._

_---Aqualung_ (strange and beautiful.)

There she was. Again Draco was slightly irritated by his infatuation with her. It's becoming ever apparent as well. He watches her much more than he'd like to admit.

She's so _strange, _-Draco scowled as she skipped down the hall, just in front of him- so, _weird_. Her long white blond hair, so much like his own, was bouncing behind her, feathering in the slight breeze that seemed to materialize whenever she moved. She was out of robe and it was bizarre the outfit she was clothed in. This girl cannot _possibly_ be a pure blood like himself.

Her sweater was light pink and attractive he supposed, but then there was the fact that it was covered in tiny cakes and treats of ridiculous colors. And her skirt was bright neon green. Under her skirt her stockings were completely ludicrous; a vivid yellow and, heaven help her, she had on socks that came up to her knees and were stripped. Of course, the stripes were Ravenclaw blue and tangerine orange, which did seem to make Draco smile. But what had surprised, and not to mention horrified him most, were those _boots_. She had on _rain_ _boots_! _Violet_ rain boots! With little black and white hearts dancing around her ankles and toes!

Still she skipped along, apparently not noticing the looks she was getting from anyone else, just going on about her business.

Draco shook his head. Silly Lovegood. She stopped by the library, leaning her back against the wall like she'd just done some sort of work and needed a break.

As hard as possible, Draco tried not to look at her as he went to walk past. But it was inevitable and his eyes shot to hers and, with his wretched luck, she was glaring right at him.

He paused, his feet hovering and his head angled towards her. She smiled, of course and though he grimaced, she seemed unruffled.

"Lovegood." He acknowledged her in a slightly less than nice voice and he watched in horror as she pushed away from the wall and actually lifted the edges of her skirt.

It was slow and less than poised, but it was, undeniably, a curtsy.

He lowered his eyebrows. "You're so strange Loony."

She grinned, "Thank you."

He gawked, completely, uncharacteristically, he allowed his jaw to hang open, like a good-for-nothing Weasley and she seemed unfazed. "It wasn't a compliment Loony."

Her glowing face never lost its charm. "Goodbye Draco." She mouthed and turned from him, her voice leaving floating residues of sweetness.

He remained glued to his place for a moment longer, pondering this girl who, whether he'd ever admit it or not, had completely wrapped him into a web. He wanted her. Terribly bad and she was a pureblood, eve though a bloodtraitor. It wasn't something he liked to admit; being attracted to a bloodtraitor, and especially this particular one, but he just couldn't leave her alone. She was constantly on his mind and one day, he wouldn't care about his father's thoughts or the thoughts of anyone else for that matter. That would be the day when the ever ludicrous Loony Luna Lovegood, would be his.

He shook his head at the thought and followed after her footsteps, leading into the library, they'd run into each other soon enough, and he'd make sure to be slightly more charming this next time. He was after all, a Malfoy.

* * *


End file.
